The study is designed to use in vitro models to define the various mechanisms by which herpesvirus infections may be curtailed. This information will be combined with subsequent immunization protocols using subunit vaccines. Such vaccines will be assessed for their effectiveness at protecting against infection, suppressing established infection and their ability to stimulate various components of immunity particularly those found most effective at curtailing herpesvirus dissemination in vitro. The current year's experiments will focus on the importance of cytotoxic T lymphocytes against Herpes simplex virus type 1. Approaches will be taken to define the mechanisms of induction of cytotoxic T lymphocytes and to describe how these cells recognize and react with herpesvirus infected cells.